A Tale of Two Alices
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When Alice, Cyrus and their daughter had a family picnic, they had no knowing that they would be thrown into a strane world with a little bit of magic of it's own.


**I don't own any characters. Once upon a time and Once upon a time in Wonderland belong to both ABC and Disney.**

* * *

In was a quiet day in Victorian England and Alice was getting ready to spend a day in the park with her husband Cyrus and their daughter, Mariam. As she packed up the picnic basket with food, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed and that's saying a lot considering all that had happened to her since she first entered Wonderland. First she had managed to fall down a rabbit hole and get into all kinds of adventures in Wonderland and when she finally got home, she learned that she had been gone for over a week and her father thought she was dead and was making it all up. Alice then vowed to find proof of Wonderland and bring it back to her father. On her journey to find proof, she met a genie named Cyrus.

She was given three wishes, but she never used them and in time they fell in love over the course of several adventures they had together and then Jafar and the Queen of hearts attacked them and tricked her into thinking the love of her life was dead. Just when Alice had given up hope, she got a message from Wonderland that Cyrus was still alive and was being held prisoner. After a long journey across Wonderland, she rescued Cyrus, defeated Jafar turned the Queen of Hearts to her side and best of all, she and Cyrus were now married with a little girl of their own. Cyrus was human now, which meant that they no longer had to worry about him outliving her and their children. Alice was then interrupted from her thoughts as she heard Mariam ask "When are we going to the park Mummy?"

"Just as soon as I finish packing up the basket sweetheart." Alice answered as she put the last piece of food inside the basket.

"Now, we're ready." Alice added.

"Great." Cyrus called as he entered the kitchen. Alice turned to look at her husband and daughter and felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

Sometime later, Alice, Cyrus and Mariam were sitting down in the middle of the park enjoying their lunch.

"Mummy, will you read me your book after lunch again?" Mariam asked with her big innocent brown eyes.

Alice smiled at her daughter as she answered "Yes, sweetheart."

As Mariam ate her lunch, Alice turned to Cyrus and said "Can you believe it's been seven years already?"

"It's an old saying, but true. They really do grow up so fast." Cyrus remarked before he added "It seems like only yesterday she was a cute tiny baby and now she's a curious seven year old."

Alice smiled as she turned look at Mariam. However, Mariam was no longer sitting down on the blanket and her food was half eaten!

Panic filled both Alice and Cyrus at once as they quickly stood up and began to search for their little girl.

"Mariam! Mariam! Mariam!" Alice called out in a panic as she began to run through the park searching for her baby. As her eyes darted all around the park, looking for any sign of her daughter. Then Alice heard Mariam call out "Mummy!"

Alice spun around to see her little girl being pulled down a Rabbit hole. At once, a million thoughts and feelings ran through her head. _Who would want to take her little girl from her and why?_

Alice may not know who had Mariam, but she did know two things. One, whoever took their daughter messed with the wrong family and two, she had been taken to Wonderland.

"Cyrus!" Alice yelled with all her might. At once, her husband came running up to her with "What it is? Did you see Mariam?"

"Yes and she's been taken to Wonderland." Alice stated as she stared at the hole where her daughter had been dragged through with determination.

Cyrus looked at her with worry as he replied "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw her dragged down the hole myself."Alice answered firmly.

Without another word, Cyrus leapt down the hole and Alice followed him.

In spite of their situation, Alice couldn't help but be reminded of her childhood and the many times she spent in this place. Still she hoped that Mariam wouldn't be hurt.

 _Don't worry, sweetheart. Mummy's coming._ Alice thought to herself as she grabbed Cyrus's right hand and looked him as they continued to fall down the hole.

* * *

When they landed, Alice and Cyrus quickly discovered that this was not the same Wonderland that they remembered, in fact they weren't sure that this was even Wonderland at all.

Rather than landed in a room, Alice and Cyrus had landed in what appeared to be a sewer! It was not only a sewer, by the strangest looking sewer that both Alice and Cyrus had ever seen. Wherever they were, one thing was certain, this wasn't Wonderland.

Cyrus then voiced what Alice was thinking "Where are we and where's Mariam?"

"I don't know, but gotta get out this place if we want to find her." Alice replied as she began to look for a way out. Cyrus quickly joined her as they felt their way through the dark. Then Alice and Cyrus found something that felt like a ladder.

Cyrus then said "I'll climb up it first to see if it's safe."

"Okay. Be careful Cyrus. You're not a Genie anymore, you're human again." Alice reminded her husband worriedly.

"I know." Cyrus added grimly before he began to climb up the ladder. It seemed like an eternity, but Cyrus climbed all the way up until he bumped his head on something made of metal.

"I found a cover!" Cyrus called down.

"Do you need any help?" Alice wondered.

"No, I got it." Cyrus replied as he pushed the cover off! For a moment, the couple was blinded by unnaturally bright sunlight. Then Alice began to climb up the ladder as she and Cyrus began to hear strange and unfamiliar noises.

As the couple climbed out of the sewer, they realized that they weren't in Wonderland or England. In fact, they weren't sure where they were. Strange horseless carriages were driving around in the street, women were wearing paints just like men and were dressed very immodestly in some cases.

"Where are we?" Cyrus wondered aloud again.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Alice stated as she and Cyrus started to walk around the strange new city, when all of a sudden they heard a strange new sound coming towards them. Both Alice and Cyrus spun around to see a black and white horseless carriage approaching them with strange flashing lights on the roof it's car. As soon as they realized that the wired noise was coming from the approaching horseless carriage, Alice and Cyrus began to run for it.

"What is that thing?" Alice wondered with a rare note of shock in her voice.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to miss Wonderland. Even Agrabah was nicer compared to this." Cyrus stated.

Before Alice had the chance to reply, a voice from the horseless carriage suddenly called out "This is the police! Stay where you are!"

Upon hearing those words, the couple stopped in their tracks and exchanged looks of disbelief.

"The police? How is that possible?" Cyrus mouthed to his wife.

Without warning, a sudden thought entered the young mother's head.

"What if...What if…" Alice started to say as a man dressed in strange clothes exited the horseless carriage. He had dark brown hair, matching brown eyes and a beard. He also wore a short black coat and blue pants.

"What if we're in the future." She finished.

"What?" Was all Cyrus could say.

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but the strange man said "Let me see your IDs, please."

"ID?" Both Alice and Cyrus said at once. Then Alice asked "What's an ID?"

"Trying to be funny? I'm not in the mood for jokes. Show me your IDs, right now or I'll take both of your to the police station." The strange man demanded.

"We don't have IDs. We don't know what they are." Alice protested.

"Get in the car, we're going to the station." The man ordered as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

As he cuffed both Alice and Cyrus he said "You have the right to remain silence. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have a right an attorney, if you can't afford one, it will be provided for you."

* * *

Realizing that they had no choice, Alice and Cyrus, as soon as they were cuffed, did as the strange man said. As soon as they were inside the horseless carriage, the strange man got in the front and drove to what they assumed to be the police station. However, it didn't look like any police station they knew, it looked a lot like the strand building that they saw in the street. As they got inside, another man dressed in a blue outfit called out "Rogers, what have these two been brought in for?"

The man that had brought Alice and Cyrus in, turned to the man in blue and said "These two were found wandering the streets and stopping traffic. When I asked them for ID, they claimed that they didn't have any."

Rogers then took both Alice and Cyrus into a small jail cell and locked them in it.

As Rogers walked away, Alice turned her husband and said "I hope our daughter is here instead of Wonderland, because I'd hate to think that we came to the wrong place."

Cyrus placed his hands of his wife's shoulders and said "She is here. I know she is and she's tough just like us."

* * *

As the couple were trying to stay strong for their daughter, Mariam at that moment, was running through the streets of Hyperion Heights, away from a strange woman named Ivy and looking for a way back to her world and her family. As the little girl ran, her mind wandered back to the last hour.

 _Mariam was sitting in the park with her parents, eating her sandwich when all of a sudden the little girl was lifted off her feet and carried away before she knew what was happening._

 _Mariam tried to scream, but a hand blocked her mouth as a Feminine voice say "Keep quiet and things will be much easier on you."_

 _Mariam felt frightened but she wasn't ready to give up without a fight. However, before she could even start, she and her captor jumped into a giant hole._

 _As they fell, Mariam couldn't help but be reminded of Mummy's stories of Wonderland. Mariam quickly began to recall everything about Mummy's stories in an effort to both escape and learn who her captor is. Mummy and Daddy had two enemies, the Red Queen a.k.a. Aunt Anastasia and Jafar. While Anastasia was good now, Jafar had been turned into a genie like Daddy used to be._

 _But he was in another world somewhere? Unless… Mariam thought to herself. Suddenly she became frightened as a feeling of dread took over her. Finding her courage in spite of herself, Mariam looked up at her captor to see a strange looking woman with gray branded hair all around her face._

 _As they landed in the middle of a dark place, Mariam realized that she had no idea who this woman was and why she took her. Once again, Mariam found finding her courage as she asked "Who are you and why did you kidnap me?"_

 _The woman gave her a cold smile as she said " "You are the project of true love, you can help me find the guardian."_

" _Who's the guardian and how do you know the love that my parents share is true love?" Mariam questioned, feeling more confused_

" _A little birdie told me and the guardian is a person with a heart so pure that it can not be corrupted by anything." The woman explained as she placed the little girl down and led her through a room filled with pipes and smoke. As Mariam looked around the room, another voice called out "Gothel, What have you done?"_

 _Mariam turned to see a strange yet finely dressed women approaching them._

 _She's showing her heels and they're bare! Mariam thought to her shock._

 _The little girl was then brought out of her thoughts as the woman who she now knew was called Gothel said "I've found a way to find your long lost sister and wake her up, Drizella."_

 _Drizella? Isn't that the name of Auntie Anastasia's sister? This can't be her can it? Mariam wondered._

" _How is kidnapping a little girl going to help us?" Drizella questioned._

 _Gothel smirked as she answered "This is no ordinary little girl."_

 _She placed her hands of Mariam's shoulders, ignoring the young child flinching at her touch as she continued with "Not only is she from another time period, she is the product of true love and thus the key to finding your sister."_

" _I'm not helping you do anything!" Mariam said as she shoved the witches hands over of her shoulders. "I want to go home to my mummy and Daddy!" She added._

" _You don't have much choice little girl." Gothel answered still wearing that smirk on her face. "You're going to help us whether you want to or not."_

" _Where should we put her and how did you get back your magic so fast?" Drizella questioned._

" _That plant did the trick." Gothel replied dismissively as she shoved Mariam into Drizella's arms._

" _Take her back to your place and lock her up until it's time." Gothel ordered._

 _Mariam opened her mouth to object but Gothel said "Now Mariam, you're going to be a good little girl and you're going to go with Drizella or Ivy as you must call her in public very very quietly. If you say anything to anyone, you're never see your Mummy and Daddy again. Ok?"_

 _A terrified Mariam could only nod her head before she realized that she hadn't told this Gothel lady her name. Before she had the chance to ask how Gothel knew her name, Drizella took her by the hand and led her out of the room and down a nice, but odd looking hallway._

 _It's like Wonderland and the human collided. Mariam thought to herself. Then she was brought of her thoughts, when she and Drizella or Ivy stopped in front of a horseless carriage._

" _What is that?" Mariam couldn't help but ask._

" _It's a car. Now get in." Drizella or Ivy hissed as she shoved her into the backseat._

" _Lie down on the floor and make sure nobody can see you." She added as she threw a blanket over the terrified young girl before shorting the door and climbing into the front seat._

 _Then before Mariam could realize what was going on the horseless carriage or began to move. Mariam tried to focus on her surroundings and finding a way back to her family, but all she could think about was how much she wanted to go home. It was all she could do to keep herself from crying. Then the car or horseless carriage or whatever this thing was called came to a stop and Mariam felt the blanket being lifted off of her before the strange dragged to her feet and pulled her down another weird looking hallway. It seemed to go forever until she was lead to a basement._

 _At last! A room I can recognize! Mariam thought to herself gleefully in spite of herself. However the feeling didn't last long as Mariam was shoved down the stairs with a warning to stay quiet and don't escape. As Drizella or Ivy or whoever she was closed the door locked and walked away. Mariam felt herself fall to the floor as a million questions went through her head as she allowed the tears to come at last._

 _Who are these people? Why does this Gothel person think I can help find this guardian or this Anastasia person? She can't be talking about Aunt Anastasia can she? Who is the woman who brought me here and what is her name? Is Drizella or Ivy? If it's the latter she can't be Auntie Anastasia's sister, she just can't be! Where am I? What is this place? Oh I just want to go home! I want to go home!_

 _At the last thought, Mariam felt something inside her burst and she began to sob uncontrollably. The little girl continued to cry until she fell asleep. Then the next thing Mariam knew was that she was being woken up by the strange lady who brought her here._

 _Mariam felt her heart beating fearfully in her chest as the strange lady helped her to her feet._

" _What should I call you again?" Mariam asked._

" _You may call me Ivy." The lady replied coolly as she began to lead her out the door as they walked down the hallway. Mariam couldn't help but look around, until she was brought outside. Deciding to take a chance, Mariam did a very unladylike thing and kicked Ivy in the stomach to send her flying before she broke free of Ivy and took off running._

* * *

As Mariam pulled herself out of her memories, she was suddenly pulled behind a bridge. Before she had a chance to scream in fear, a Feminine British voice said "Be quiet."

Mariam did as she was told and soon Ivy was long gone. Mariam turned around to face her savor and case face to face with a young woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a red jacket, a black shirt that showed skin and short pants and black boots.

 _What is it with woman wearing pants in this place? Has everyone gone mad in this place?_ Mariam wondered. Then her savior interrupted her thoughts as she asked "What's your kid?"

"I beg your pardon?" Mariam questioned feeling both confused and offended.

The woman laughed before she smiled and said "A true Brit after my own heart." "The name's Tilly, What's yours?"

For a moment, Mariam wondered if she could trust this woman. Then she decided that Tilly probably knew the area better than she did and that she should stay with her until she found a way to go home to her parents and even though they just met, something about Tilly reminded Mariam of her own Mummy. Once again, she pulled herself out of her thoughts as she replied "I'm Mariam."

"Where are your parents and why was Victoria's assistant chasing you?" Tilly asked.

Mariam felt herself break into sobs as she said "I don't know! They need to look for someone! I don't know who! They took me from my Mummy and Daddy!"

Tilly hugged the little girl close to her as she said "Don't worry. It will be okay. I know someone who can help us."

Sometime later, at Rogers apartment building, the phone began to ring. He checked his caller ID to see who it was. When he saw that it was Tilky, he quickly picked up the phone with "Hello?"

"Rogers, you gotta help me." Tilly breathed.

"Tilly? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Rogers asked as a feeling of parental concern filled him up.

"I just found a little girl running through the street. She says her name Mariam and she needs help." Tilky explained.

Then Rogers held a young British girl's voice say "What is that thing?"

"It's a phone." Tilly explained as she held it her ear.

What happened next was something Rogers didn't expect.

"HELLO! HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Called out the little girl's voice.

As Rogers held the phone away from his ear, he could hear Tilly say "He can hear you just fine, you don't have to shout into it."

Rogers put his phone on speaker as he said "Just tell me where you guys are and I'll come and get you."

"I'm…" the voice started to answer, but then Rogers heard a different voice ask "There you are"

Rogers heard the little girl scream before the phone call suddenly ended.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
